


Run Away With Me

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Camping, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Ficlet, Modern AU, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Sinful Sunday, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Poe promises to take Rey anywhere she wants to go:She picks the redwood forest of California, the place she's dreamed about since she was a child. And, while they're there, she figures they can do thingsotherthan just hiking.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on tumblr as part of sinful Sunday! I think I'll start collecting those prompts and throwing them on here for people who don't have tumblr/want to see them in an organized fashion. Let me know what you think!

* * *

“What do you think?” Poe tilts his head back and smiles at the canopy of trees above them; the Redwoods of California are massive, monstrous almost, and it’s the greenest place Rey could think of.

_(“I’ll take you anywhere you wanna go,” Poe had promised her a few months ago, “Anywhere at all.” And Rey had pulled out the Nat Geo she’d saved for almost twenty years, the magazine cover that caught her attention when she was struggling to survive in the desert and had shyly showed Poe the place she’d been dreaming of almost her whole life)_

“It’s perfect,” Rey breathes, eyes wide as she spins in a circle.

Laughing, Poe takes her hand and they start to walk aimlessly away from the campsite, hiking around for a few hours. Beebee pulls on his leash, and the golden often tangles it up around them in his excitement. When they get back, the dog goes right to sleep, curled up and snoring at the base of the nearest redwood.

Poe fixes dinner and smiles drowsily at Rey over their hot dogs and trail mix, and he offers her his water. Rey sips it thoughtfully, studying her boyfriend’s face, and as the fire dies down, she crosses their little clearing and parks herself in Poe’s lap, straddling his legs and facing him.

“Hey there,” Poe laughs, trailing his hand down her side.

“Hey.” Rey kisses him, holding his jaw in her hands as she rolls her hips down. Poe sucks in a breath, and she can feel the jolt go through his veins when she bites his lower lip.

“Hi,” Poe repeats in a whisper, and Rey smiles into the next kiss, scratching her nails along his scalp. “D’you wanna—“

“I want,” Rey murmurs into his mouth, “to fuck you.”

“Is that so?” His laugh is softer now, rougher, and Rey nips his lip again and nods, enjoying the way his smile feels when it’s pressed up against her mouth.

“I want you to make love to me,” she says this time, and Poe stiffens in surprise. After all, he’s usually the one who says and does sappy, romantic things, and Rey’s the more aggressive of the two.

But she wants soft. Wants romantic. Wants — well, Poe.

“Yeah?” Poe whispers, running his hands down her back and slipping his warm hands under the hem of her t-shirt; she shivers at how he feels against her cool skin. “How? What else do you want?”

“I want to - I want the stars,” Rey continues, blushing furiously. “I want to see them with you inside me. I want you to make love to me right here, and I want to feel you in all this green and I don’t ever want you to stop kissing me—“

A second later, Poe’s standing, gripping her back and one of her thighs to anchor her to him as he picks her up and carries her to where they left out a blanket earlier. He kicks it open and lays her down on it, covering her body with his as her fingers fumble with the buttons of his flannel.

He pulls her leggings down as she tugs the front of his pants open, and she’s shockingly wet already, wet enough that he strokes his cock against her a few times to key her up a little more, his teeth scraping at her throat as she whispers encouragements, before he pushes inside, bottoming out in one motion.

“I love you,” she says, and Poe stiffens again; his eyes are almost black in the low light, but she can see from the starlight how they’re shining with tears.

She’s never said it out loud, after all.

“Rey,” Poe shakes his head, overcome, and begins to move inside her, filling her up, emptying her, filling her up again in a building crescendo of sensation and need.

His mouth slants over hers as he pants out her name and a combination of promises and pretty things that make her blush. Rey stares up at the stars as Poe buries his face in her neck, grabs onto his broad shoulders as their breath hiccups and catches ; they come not necessarily together but because of each other, liquid warm and soft and tender as Rey keens and clutches Poe deeper, Poe’s hips stilling as he confesses how much he wants to marry her, and they both cry as they lie together in the forest and hold each other, too exhausted to clean up just yet.

“I love you,” Rey repeats as she strokes Poe’s hair out of his face, his forehead damp with sweat, his cheeks with tears. “Thank you for bringing me out here. It’s so — beautiful.”

Poe kisses her sweetly enough that she knows what he means when he whispers, “I know.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really a "warning" per se because the tags have it all, but: I REALLY DON'T ADVISE HAVING SEX OUTSIDE WITH NO CLEAN WATER OR BATHROOM TO USE AFTERWARDS, especially with no condom!!
> 
> (safety first, friends)
> 
> thanks for reading xx


End file.
